Conventionally, a technology for reducing torque ripple of a permanent-magnet embedded motor has been disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). The permanent-magnet embedded motor includes, for example, six divided outer peripheral faces obtained by dividing an outer peripheral face of a magnetic body with an equal angular interval along a circumferential direction corresponding to a permanent magnet, and six non-magnetic portions located between respective divided outer peripheral faces. The non-magnetic portion is configured as a concave portion in which air is present between a stator and a rotor core, between the respective divided outer peripheral faces. The divided outer peripheral face includes a first circular arc surface formed at a central portion in the circumferential direction and two second circular arc surfaces having a smaller radius of curvature than that of the first circular arc surface, which are continuous to opposite ends of the first circular arc surface.